Chaotic Alpha
by LycoX
Summary: The Nogitsune figures that getting Scott McCall of all people under his control to cause trouble is the best kind of chaos there is.
**Chaotic Alpha**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a prompt from emelie0204 who wanted to see Scott being put under someone's control. Set during 3B when Void Stiles is runnin' wild like Hulkamania.**

* * *

When Scott McCall had gone missing out of the blue, more than one person was worried about that. Especially with the fact that a possessed Stiles was running about after breaking out of Eichen House. Malia's information had been damned handy when she showed up sometime after and even agreed to help them find Stiles since she had made some kind of deal with him before he got taken over. Though one or two individuals felt there was a little more there then what she was saying but they weren't gonna ask about it since it wasn't really their business. Thankfully, she'd been willing to lend a hand to try and find Scott as well. Getting Scott alone had been laughingly easy for the Nogitsune to do as the fool was so damned trusting of his best friend. Even when he knew damned well that he shouldn't be too willing to give that trust at the moment.

Knocking him out had even been pretty easy considering he managed to get the jump on the Alpha thanks to hiding his scent and heartbeat from him. Allowing the evil Fox to place one of his fly minions inside him to get control of the young and slightly naive Wolf. And once he woke up after the Fly got control, Void quickly told him to go and give someone that was irritating the Hell out of him and Stiles the most at the moment. Making him grin darkly as he had a pretty good idea on just who the ideal candidate was for that. For Agent Rafael McCall, the surprising text from his own son to come alone to the house had been well… Surprising. But he did as asked and quickly hurried over there and didn't think too much of the fact that the house didn't have its lights on.

Heck, he figured his son was just in a part of the house where light couldn't be seen and quickly made his way inside. To his surprise though, he soon found his son sitting in the recliner next to a shaded lamp looking like he'd been doing some heavy brooding. Brooding over Stiles' condition no doubt as well. "Jeez Scott, we've been worried sick about you!" Spoke the man as he came over to his only son.

Scott glanced up at him but did nothing else. "Is that right? Who's we exactly? Mom? The Sheriff? Lydia? The twins? Kira and her family? The Argents? Isaac maybe? Are they actually worried about me? Or just worried their Alpha is missing and not the regular ol' Scott McCall?"

"Of course their worried about you! Even me Scott!"

A laugh that could only be described as hollow escaped his son, making the older man wonder what the Hell that was about. This whole 'Alpha' thing just confused him too as he wasn't sure what that was about. "Hah… You, being worried about me?" That hollow laugh came again and Rafael was beginning to feel worried.

"I seriously find that laughable _dad_." He sneered over that last word and the distaste could be heard clear as day.

Oh yeah, definitely worried with how Scott was acting. Not to mention feeling hurt by how much his own son seemed to detest the fact he was his father. He was going to speak when his son spoke again, not even bothering to move from his seat to do so while continuing to look up at him. "Cause you went years without being worried about me. Not even so much as a text message my way to see how I was doing."

"Scott… I… I can't even begin to apologize for how much I've failed you."

Hollow laughter was heard again and before he could so much as blink, Scott was up and in his face with their foreheads almost touching and he could see the outright anger in his son's eyes. Hell, it almost seemed primal with the kind of fury there. Scott then shoved him away, making him stumble a bit. "Scott! What the Hell has gotten into you!?" Asked the older man with a shocked expression on his face!

He knew his son was angry with him but he didn't think it was this much to the point he'd lay a hand on him! "What's gotten into me? What's gotten into _me!?_ Why nothing at all Agent! I'm simply… Free is all. Free to express myself however I want, free to do WHATEVER I want without a single DAMNED care in the world!"

Scott then punched him of all things! Knocking him to the floor before looking up at his son with a very sore jaw. "SCOTT! Stop this right now!"

"Ahh shut up and go back to San Francisco." And before he could get back on his feet, he was down again thanks to another sucker punch from his own son.

An unsettling grin could be seen on Scott's face as he looked down at him. "You know… Hitting you actually feels good. Fun even. I may do it a few more times!"

And as if to prove his own words, he kicked his own father in the side as he tried to get on to his feet as quick as he could. Sending the man crashing into the coffee table with a loud groan. Forcing himself up, Rafael was pissed off by that point and tried to rush his son in the hopes of getting him to stop. Only to miss completely and run right into the couch. "Tryin' to attack your own son now!? Not very fatherly of you now is it? Oh! But wait! You've never been one so what am I talkin' about!?"

Before the man knew it, Scott was on him and punching the ever loving crap out of him. And ever strike hurt like Hell. Through his quickly growing state of pain, Rafael could swear he could see Scott's eyes glowing a dark red. But that was just impossible as there was no way that could be happening! Finally, thankfully, Scott stopped punching him and when he could actually look at him. The man was greatly surprised as his own flesh and blood no longer looked entirely human! A savage grin appeared on the boy's face as he looked down at him before making a big show of inhaling. "Mmm… Your fear, your pain, and your anger is… Intoxicating."

"You're probably wonderin' why I don't even look like an average teenager anymore Pops. And the answer is simple, I'm a Werewolf. Ohh but not just any Werewolf! I'm an Alpha! A True Alpha for that matter! Something that's supposed to be this huge, rare thing! I could make more Werewolves if I chose too. Their power would be MY power to use as I saw fit. Hell, I could make you one too but then that would mean I'd have to get awfully close to you. But… That just sounds… Disgusting." Shuddered the boy as he uddered the last word.

Rafael didn't want to believe any of what had just been said, but how could he deny it when the proof was right in front of him!? Just how long was his son like this!? Did Melissa know? And if she did, why hadn't she done anything about it yet!? A chuckle escaped his son seconds later. "Yes, mom does know if that's what you're thinkin'. Is there a cure? Nope! But I'm okay with that since I'm not stuck with asthma anymore! Go me!"

"You… You gotta stop Scott! I don't, I don't know if its… This Werewolf thing or… Or something else, but you need to stop!"

Laughter came from Scott as he leaned down closely to him. "Hmm… Nah!"

"SCOTT!" Came the unexpected voice of Melissa McCall as she barged into the house.

"No! Melissa! You… You need to leave!" Tried the man before getting struck once again by his own son.

Though it was soon apparent she wasn't the only one to show up as well. And some even looked like his son did! Only without the red eyes however and it made him wonder if there was more to that whole thing since four of them had blue eyes and another one had gold. The Argent girl had a bow aimed right at Scott but she was clearly unhappy with the fact she was even aiming at him. Her father had two hand guns pointed at him with a grim look on his face while the Asian girl his son was hanging around with recently was holding a sword of all things with an apprehensive look on her face. "Well, well… Looks like the whole gang's here! Well… Maybe not everyone since Stiles is off running around being possessed."

"Wait… Are you even here Malia?"

"Cause, I promised them I would help find you. And then we could all find Stiles together and I can be a Coyote again."

A hmmph escaped Scott as he gave her a glare. "Gee, you try and help someone out and all you get in return is spat on. Rude you know."

"I never wanted any help. I was just FINE with being a Coyote. Coyotes don't have to deal with things like guilt for getting their family members killed. Accidental or not."

The guilt could easily be heard in her voice but she never wavered as she looked at Scott. Who just rolled his eyes at her and making her growl in annoyance at him. "Guilt's a part of life. So suck it up and deal with it."

Malia made an attempt to advance on him but Derek put an arm in her way with a firm headshake. Sighing in aggravation, she stepped back but kept glaring at Scott. "S-Scott? I know, I know we haven't known one another long… But I, this? Even I can see this isn't you." Spoke up Kira who really was hoping she wouldn't have to use this sword on the guy she was seriously coming to like a lot as more then just a friend.

"Kira's right Scott, this isn't you and whatever it is that's making you do this you need to fight it." Added Allison.

A laugh escaped him. "Well… Its great to see my past and my present getting along soooo great! Gives me this really warm feeling deep in my chest."

"Scott, you and I haven't always gotten along so great but please stop this before I have to do something I don't want to do."

Scott just stared at him before laughing incredulously. "The big bad Chris Argent who hunts Werewolves! Doesn't wanna shoot me!? That's gotta be a new feeling for ya!"

He then made a step to advance towards them while Rafael tried to get up and try and stop him. But thanks to the beating his own freaking son gave him, that was proving harder then he'd like! Allison let loose an arrow despite the fact she never wanted to do something like that to Scott of all people. Scott however caught it before it could hit him and he smirked at her. "Ooh… Naughty girl! Hope this isn't you slippin' back into that bad girl phase of yours." She scowled at him for that unwelcome reminder.

A scowl that made his smirk wider. But then to his complete surprise, a stun gun was used on him by Derek that had him quickly falling to the ground in a shaking heap. Melissa had tears in her eyes as she watched her son be in so much pain from the stun gun. Thankfully Derek soon stopped it and Isaac hit her son with a knock out dart. They were all thankful for the fact Noshiko had given them the warning about what the Nogitsune could do with its Flies. Not to mention the fact that Agent McCall had sent a text to Melissa about his text from their son. They all watched as he succumbed to the effects of the knock out dart and one of the twins asked the question that was on all their minds at that point. "What now?"

The answer would end up being a trip to Deaton's who would pull out the fly from Scott's mouth. Which had been somewhat on the disgusting side as Melissa treated her ex husband's wounds at the clinic since he had been insistent on coming along. When Scott later woke, he would be filled with a whole lot of guilt over what he'd done and said. Thankfully no one, not even his father held it against him and it helped seep away a little of the guilt he was feeling. Getting controlled like that by the Nogitsune was something he never wanted to experience again as it had been a very horrible experience that he had found himself unable to stop thanks to that damned Fly. He'd certainly feel awkward around his dad for some time but the fact the man never shied away helped immensely for the teenager's mindset.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That gosh darned Nogitsune! Emelie, hope this is what you were looking for!**


End file.
